Erica Wittman
Erica Wittmann was a strong leader respected by each Esoteric individual. She kept each member strong but that often left her soul vulnerable to emotional corrosion. She was of German Origin, her entire family being a line of resistance members. She had quite close ties with the Enclave and the Rogue Phantom. Her internal troubles began to leave when she met Jenny Lanes, a sister-like figure within her life, reminding her of her own older sister. "The sound of the car lets you know. Just keep moving forward, don't stop in the middle of the road to see if it's really there." ~E.W. Origin Erica was the youngest of a family of Four. Daughter of Emily and Michael Wittmann and sisters with Alexis. It was the perfect family, both sisters went to a private school and excelled in their education. Erica graduated school and had a diploma as a Psychiatrist. The following night TVs all around the world displayed cities.. and countries fall under the Dominion's grip. 7 hours later and she was being processed and sent to a temporary housing district in Germany completely split from her family, and friends. Invasion In a complete isolated state of mind, Erica was confused.. worried and terrified. Every thought that came to her mind was of her family. Months pass and soon she was noticed a loyal citizen in Protection Center 17. As more and more people saw ways of resisting, newspapers began to fill with names and descriptions of wanted Anti-Citizens. With nothing else to do during curfew hours she spent most of her time reading until one day a familiar name appeared in a paper. "Alexis R Wittmann, CID 10262: Confirmed Black Market Dealer and Resistance Member. (CAPTURE ALIVE)" Erica could not believe what she read, her insides filled with excitement and eagerness. Over a duration of 3 weeks Erica asked around, trying to get information on her sister's location. Herman Muller, a local resistance and trader was able to get helpful information about Alexis and her whole Black Market. Erica used every token she had and was able to get out of the city with Herman and hitch a ride to Protection Center 45. Discovery After a 8 day trip through hundreds of miles of wasteland and desolation she arrived in Protection Center 45. But after several hours she soon found out dreadful news of her sister. Joe Newton the assistance black market dealer, who was very close with Alexis, soon came across Erica and informed her of what happened to her sister. Not only that but in the months previous the two parents of Alexis/Erica were both amputated for collaboration with Anti-Citizens. Erica was filled with anger and sadness. Joe offered to take her under his arms and she accepted. Joe taught Erica the basics of survival, CCA ranks, and firearms. After a month Erica was invited to Liberation Front as a recruit from the famous rogue 'Phantom' and was given her sisters old shotgun. Erica soon became a experienced rebel and earned her trust with Liberation Front. Protection Center 18 Problems began in skyrocket in Protection Center 45. A large outbreak of a Rabies like disease began spread. The CCA forced a evacuation to Protection Center 18 and the rebels followed. As months past, Erica became well known amongst rebels and was trusted greatly by Phantom. Phantom then promoted Erica as a assistant leader then shortly after as a full time leader. Phantom began training Erica for months with her own skills that she learned from the CCA, which proved highly effective against the Dominion themselves. Erica could not believe how far she had come, she treated each member of Liberation Front as family because the organization was the only thing she had left to view as a family. Erica soon began organizing Liberation Front; long-term members such as Nick, Joe and Jim were promoted to help Erica lead. Liberation Front operations began to take place and a new head quarters was built in the warehouse. At this point the PC18 Liberation Front became a large threat to the Dominion and its members started to receive notice. Erica was placed under the HVT list as #2 most wanted in the city (Right behind Anti-Citizen One 'Phantom'). Hope Erica's leadership skills progressively became better overtime. Newcomers from and refugees began to get recruited. Refugees such as Rose, Jenny, Wesly, James, Sheena, and Rick earned their ways into Liberation Front by trust and respect. Each member got a fair amount of supplies such as kevlar and firearms through resistance trade routes and raids. Overtime members perished because of sweeps and operations. some just disappeared. Katie Gahld, Joe Newton and Kelly Lusco which were all high ranked members of Liberation Front, began to go missing. Joe came back now and then but Katie's status was not known. Jenny Lanes and Rose Darion began to stand out. Erica made Rose lead of the medical team and Jenny was made an Officer. The two gained much trust from Erica even after some incidents such as the G-man incident.. Kelly returned but was killed, The loss of Kelly spread emotion through the resistance and it was only time until the rebels do something in revenge. MIA As supplies begin to disappear Erica traveled more and more, At one point Erica told the officers of Liberation Front that she is expected to be gone for a week. As time passed there was still no news of Erica and Liberation Front had no leader. Currently her status is unknown and most likely dead... Returning to PC45 After months in the outlands and completely separated from her group Erica reaches the outskirts of PC45. She manages to break into an old sewer system and navigates it for hours. Eventually Erica finds and meets up with the remaining Liberation Front members. Over the course of a few weeks much of Liberation Front is dead. Erica was losing respect and many didn't see her as the once good leader she has been. After 2 days of planning Erica finally decides that Liberation Front needs to go on the offensive. A whole group along with Erica locates and raids a small CETA warehouse stocked with fresh supplies. It was a success but because of this.. larger problems emerge. Protection Center 8. The nexus is on full alert. The Administrator has been killed. The APEX is the one who did it. The resistance wonder what happened. Days later a relocation is already beginning. Erica travels by buggy through the dreaded wastes. When she reaches the outskirts of Protection Center 8 the buggy encounters a problem so she is left no choice but to walk. Over the next day she is forced to travel in the shadows and sneak her way into the city. By the next morning she is on the roof opposite of the CWU Apartments, she lives in secrecy from the Dominion. With little food and water, Erica is forced to make trips to the CWU for food. Little does she know, her days may be coming to an end. Her end, her legacy. At around 8 30pm on a cold night. Ghost units were ordered to investigate the bridge just near the roof tops. Scavengers have gone through Erica's shelter, and also leaving clues of her presence. The two ghost units manage to climb onto the roof and that is when they spot her. Erica reaches for her side arm but the speed of the special ops units beats her. She is shot twice in the legs but she continues to fire. She is then shot twice more, in the gut and chest. Her weapon is sent flying and she lays on the ground. Looking into the night sky she accepts what is happening. She knew her time was due. She tried to smile knowing what she has accieved has helped with what remained of humanity. The pool of blood under her grew and grew until her pulse stopped. Her skin turned pale and Erica Wittmann was dead. Being the last of her family this has brought an end to the Wittmann family. Little is known of her; her body was taken, and her personal items remain hidden. The only thing she wished, was to die with her pack, her friends, the Liberation Front.. Category:People